Yopi
- Season 2= - Season 1= - Lucid Adventure= - Real World= }} }} |affiliation = |first_seen = Episode 5 (Season 1) Season 2 Episode 9 (Season 2)|name = Yopi|occupation = King, Alliance Leader|hangul = 두엽|romaja = duyeob|webtoon_translation = David|hangul_(la) = 요피|romaja_(la) = Yopi|real_name = Doo Yeop|other_names_used = 'King of Yopi Land' (요피랜드 국왕, yopilaendeu gug-wang) 'Lord of Yopi Land' (요피랜드의 영주, yopilaendeuui yeongju) 'Leader of the Eastern Alliance' (동부연합극의 수장, dongbuyeonhabgeug-ui sujang)|lucid_adventure = Yopi Castle, Yopi Land|alliances = Yopi Land (Kingdom) The Eastern Alliance|gender = Male|status = Alive|avatar_gender = Male|avatar_status = Active}}Doo Yeop '(''Line Webtoon: '''David), also known as Yopi in Lucid Adventure, is the King of Yopi Land, as well as the Leader of The Eastern Alliance. Along with Akira, he is a winner of a previous iteration of The Combat Tournament.Episode 113 During the war on Nightmare, he discovered that Lucid Adventure can only exist if the players exist.Episode 105 After using his Final Card, his character is dying in Lucid Adventure.AE 1 Appearance Image Gallery Real World David aka Yopi in the Real World.jpg David aka Yopi in the Real World2.jpg David aka Yopi in the Real World3.jpg Yopi and Tac in the real world.jpg Lucid Adventure Yopi 2.jpg|Yopi's full appearance Yopi 3.jpg|Yopi's face uncovered by his fringe Yopi6.jpg|Yopi observing HCLW's PvP with Scallion Head with Dark and Sora(Episode 5) Yopi7.jpg|Yopi betting on HCLW and Scallion Head's Legal PK (Episode 5) Yopi8.jpg|Yopi heading to The Eastern Alliance meeting with Pooh Upooh (Episode 17) Yopi4.jpg|Yopi watching the Siege Round Yopi5.jpg|Yopi watching the Siege Round with Combat God Yopi with the Last Card.jpg Yopi's first appearance in Season 2.jpg Yopi's appearence from the side in Season 2.jpg Personality Yopi is generally very laid back and very hippy like in his behavior, but he gets serious when citizens of his country are threatened. He admittedly likes low rent stuff (Cheap and low in quality). He expressed the desire to conquer Lucid Adventure when facing against Sam Han. It was revealed that he holds resentment towards the Gods who he saw werent managing but rather using humans like puppets. His goal was to take the power of God and grant it back to the world in bits. He believes the power of God should be given to humanity meaning the humans can decide and rule the world of Lucid Adventure thus giving him a chance to rule it eventually Relationships Yopi Land Akira Tac Pooh Upooh Lime Dark's Party Dark Hardcore Leveling Warrior Sora Heart Heater Grass Roots Guild Master Swordsman Choco Bibi The Gods God of Combat Eastern Alliance Others Roy Han Giga Skills & Abilities Overview Yopi has not been seen in combat, but as the King of Yopi Land, it is safe to assume he is strong. His implied threats were enough to put Giga's Diplomatic Corps that included the Master Magician Light on alert. According to Roy Han, a battle between him and Sam Han would cause the end of Lucid Adventure Durability: Speed: Card Skills: Personal Attribute Yopi's Personal Attribute has not been shown, but it was unlocked by the personal attribute specialist, Holla.Episode 24 Combat Style Skill Tree Card Skills * Summon - Mage Nutella: Yopi summons Mage Nutella through his card. * Summon - Flying Dolphin * Last Card: Yopi summons 'The Creator' of Lucid Adventure, Roy Han. The summoned Sword Master is controlled by Yopi's will. * [[Magic Card - Boom Boom Shot|'Magic Card - Boom Boom Shot']]: Castle Lord Skills * [[The Lord's Eyes|'The Lord's Eye']]: * [[The Lord's Guard|'The Lord's Guard']]: Divine Skills * [[God's Barrier|'God's Barrier']]: Items * Cards: * [[The Dead Body of A Forest Witch|'The Dead Body of A Forest Witch']] History Background At some point in the past, Yopi At some point in the past, Yopi became the head of The Eastern Alliance. He was the King of Yopi Land when they were at war with Giga, but struck a truce with them in order to contain the threat of Nightmare. Season 1 Yopi is amongst the crowd watching the Legal PK between Hardcore Leveling Warrior and Scallion Head. He goes against the grain and bets 100 Million GoldEpisode 5 on Hardcore Leveling Warrior winning and gets rewarded for it.Episode 6 He returned to Yopi Land after an attack by some unknown assassins. Yopi, through Heart Heater, gave Dark's party a quest. It was later revealed he gave it to them on behalf of Sword Master. He was present during the Team HCLW's Siege Round battle against Team Fengxian. He bet on HCLW's team. Timeskip Season 2 Notes & Trivia * Yopi made his first appearance in Episode 5 and his name was revealed in Episode 6. * Yopi's appearance and real world name are based on Doo Yeop, the artist of the Daum Webtoon, Dosa Land. References Category:Characters Category:Yopi Land Category:Lords Category:Kings Category:Players